The present invention concerns a loading machine of the type which comprises a vehicle to which is connected a tiltable load-bucket which can be raised and lowered. The machine according to the invention differs from previously known machines through a scoop being rotatably connected to the load-bucket. This connection is so made that the scoop in one of its end positions is located within the load-bucket. The scoop is thus steered in the same direction as the load-bucket. By reason of this arrangement a substantial increase of the loading capacity is achieved while still maintaining the vehicle dimensions designed for the load-bucket only. When the scoop is filled and locked in a raised position by a hooking device on the vehicle, the filling of the load-bucket is facilitated since the weight of the filled scoop favourably influences the driving capacity of the front wheel-pair. The invention has the characteristics defined in the appended claims.